Untouched
by SimplyTurquoise
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to let go what you never had. A short drabble.


Title: Untouched Written By: SimplyTurquoise Rating: PG Pairings: 1xR Disclaimer: I do not own the GW character, nor have I ever--- I only lay claim to the organization of these words.  
  
**  
  
It hurt--- deep inside the pit, he could feel the pain building.  
  
Overflowing the hole already dug too deep. He felt the morbid thoughts surface as the waves of emotion hit him, the sound of the pitches overheard screaming--- making his eardrum bleed from the sheer torment of it all.  
  
His faith was slowly diminishing where none had been before. It had crept upon him, long thing whispers tying tightly--- clenching a heart he believed long gone.  
  
He sorely wished for his protector, for the angel he had known. He wished for the past undone, for the mistakes to disappear--- crumbling the building that built upon its solid walls.  
  
But he couldn't remember what they were--- an angle without a name.  
  
Knuckles pressed tightly to the concrete, he felt the raw skin crack as a trickle of life bled--- deepening the red that stained the floor.  
  
How long had he been away--- trapped within a room that never existed?  
  
Drawing in a tight breath, he breathed deeply--- inhaling and exhaling the poisoned air. It was meant to kill, and yet--- to his surprise he lived. His lungs defective, yet the air flowed in them, his muscles relaxed as the word was done for him.  
  
'iHeero./i'  
  
A cold breeze blew past as warm air soothed the aching muscles of his back.  
  
He didn't know where he was, because it didn't exist. Not here, nor anywhere else--- it was as if--- as if.  
  
'iHeero./i'  
  
He bit back a curse, the voice echoing strangely--- louder than the whaling of alarms. Soft hands, small, smoothed down his shirt--- traveled up his sleeves and embraced his neck. Warm air traveling.  
  
'i.are you listening?/i'  
  
A dream, it was nothing but a dream--- but the smooth skin continued to touch while his eyes searched with a will of their own. But he saw nothing, no more than the peeling of the wallpaper and the smooth concrete floor he laid on. Yet the hands that he could not deny, her hands traveling down to grip his own as a new feeling of soft silk brushing against his bare wrist.  
  
'iPlease Heero./i'  
  
She sounded desperate now.  
  
He wanted to scream, to tear away--- but invisible hands tightened their hold and gripped him harder. A burning pain deep within his chest reminding him--- telling him that he knew this touch. Knew the owner of these hands, but the name wouldn't come. And the room begun to darken, leaving him blind. But he wanted her comfort, pleaded desperately--- but his voice betrayed him.  
  
'i.come back to me/i'  
  
"Stop," only a breath slipping past his lips.  
  
'iHeero./i'  
  
"Please--- stop," inhaling deeper, the words quieter.  
  
'iI need you./i'  
  
"I can't," hardly a breath, the words whispering from his throat as something wet trickled down his cheek. Reaching up, he felt his fingers trace the liquid path to his eye.  
  
Had he been crying?  
  
But he dismissed the thought, as the air laid still--- his breathing the only sound.  
  
Did she leave?  
  
The silence stretching.  
  
He waited--- pain filling his chest while a small-unwanted part of him wilted at the loss of the woman's voice. A strange feeling that irked him building, his only comfort in this world and it was gone. A desperate wish to please encompassed him when he knew he could not.  
  
But she was gone--- and he wondered whether she would return once more.  
  
And then he exhaled.  
  
*  
  
"You can't do this to him," she whispered desperately. Tears working their way down her cheeks. A shuddered breath escaped her, her eyes blurring as she gazed at his prone body.  
  
Turning, trying to plead with her eyes as the faces around her looked at her with pity.  
  
They couldn't do this--- it wasn't right.  
  
"Please, you don't understand," her voice begging.  
  
"Relena---"  
  
"He'll come back, I know it!" but the pity in their eyes only increased, their hands reaching out to comfort. Her heart lurched and instead she tore from their grip, running the short length to his bed--- whispering desperately for his return as she gripped his cold hands within her own. Tangled hair falling to cover her face as the tears flooded and dripped upon his fingers.  
  
But his body lay quiet, his steady breathing never wavering--- exactly the same as the day before, and the six months before that.  
  
"Relena, it's time to let go."  
  
And this time, as the hands surrounded her, pulling her into their comfort-- - she didn't resist. Could not handle the pain--- a small part of her wanting to selfishly end it all.  
  
And she would let them.  
  
Her eyes turning away and her body clinging to whomever held her as the doctors turned off the machines that gave him life. The heart monitor's beep piercing the room as his stopped a moment later.  
  
He was gone.  
  
**  
  
Authors Note: This is depressing--- and I had started this with a plan for a happy ending. Sorry, I know I'm procrastinating on 'How To Be a Lady' story, but I've been a bit busy. Hopefully I'll have another chapter of it up sometimes soon I hope. If you don't read 'How To Be a Lady' then my question to you: is why not? Go now you fool, before I throw hot pink fuzzy bunnies at you!!!!  
  
Review pretty please.. with a cherry on top!!! 


End file.
